


Headcanon: Shinji + Food

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Anonymous asked: HC for the kinds of foods Shinji prefers. More specifically in the context of having a s/o who is a culinary professional or otherwise just loves cooking. Do you think he'd develop a sweet tooth if s/he made just the right things? hcs on taste-testing?





	Headcanon: Shinji + Food

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/182911173613/hc-for-the-kinds-of-foods-shinji-prefers-more)

 

_(Since you didn’t specify, I made this nsfw in the later bits, anon. Hope you don’t mind ;) )_

Ok ask you can probably tell from his figure, Shinji has a hella high metabolism. So he eats whatever the fuck he wants!!! As a visored, hearty meals full of meat and protein are the best for replacing all of the energy he expends from having such high spiritual power. But what he  _really_ wants are sweets. No sweet-tooth development needed, anon. Shinji’s is fully developed and honestly pretty rotten.

Shinji isn’t picky – he will eat ANYTHING if the mood strikes. Gourmet chocolates and gas station hard candies can all get in his mouth. Shinji is also not above withholding that tidbit of information from his talented s/o.

 

“I can’t eat that store-bought shit, can you make me something?”

“But nothing beats your pasta, doll.”

“I’m allergic to gluten.”

(Didn’t we  _just_  have pasta, Shinji)

“I can only eat gluten that you make.”

(…)

“It’s a medical thing. A visored thing. Yeah.”

 

He just likes being spoiled, and s/o making food specially for him definitely makes him feel pampered. He won’t share food they made for him with ANYONE – stealing his lunch is one of Hiyori’s favourite ways to troll him. And he’ll whine if they make food for anyone else. He plays it off as being part of his personal brand of obnoxious, but somewhere deep down in his lizard brain he’s hissing “S/O’S MAGIC FOOD POWERS ARE  **MINE**  FUK OFF”

**(HERE BE SMUT)**

And he’s always in the damn kitchen, getting in s/o’s way. Might as well put him to work as a taste-tester, anon. But what exactly was it you wanted him to taste-test? Whatever it is, he’ll find a way to get it on your most unlikely body parts.

“Oh look babe, you’ve got some…right there…”

You look down at the spot on your chest he pointed to.

“Shinji, there’s nothing there-“

Before you know it, he’s swiped some batter/sauce at that exact spot. If you’re giving him a (well-deserved) ‘r u srs’ face, he’ll change it to one of surprise when he bends down to lick it away from the valley of your chest.

Or maybe he’ll take your hand, guide your pointer finger to dip into the bowl, then bring it up to his mouth. Sucking deliberately. Eyes on you the entire time, a flash of silver glinting off his tongue as he takes his sweet time, finishing with a slow lick up your finger.

Greet him after a particularly hard day at work with the delicious aroma of dinner simmering on the stove and a “Babe is that you? Come in here and taste this”. Shinji will sweep into the kitchen, Haori trailing behind him. Ignoring the food completely, he’ll plant a kiss on you before lifting you by the waist onto a flat surface far enough away from the bubbling pot, and then he’ll kiss his way down to the prize between your thighs.

Any protests will be answered with “What? I thought you said ‘taste me’.”


End file.
